1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a permanent magnet rotating electric machine and, more particularly, to a permanent magnet rotating electric machine to be mounted on a compressor of an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, such kinds of permanent magnet rotating electric machines have employed permanent magnets of various shapes. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-339241 describes a permanent magnet rotating electric machine that comprises a stator, into which concentratively wound armature windings are inserted in such a way as to surround a plurality of teeth formed in a stator core, and a rotor having permanent magnets accommodated into a plurality of permanent magnet inserting holes formed in a rotor core, thereby enhancing an output of the rotating electric machine by utilizing reluctance torque.
The aforementioned conventional permanent magnet rotating electric machine comprises a stator, into which concentratively wound armature windings are inserted in such a way as to surround a plurality of teeth formed in a stator core, and a rotor having permanent magnets accommodated into a plurality of permanent magnet inserting holes formed in a rotor core, thereby enhancing the efficiency of the
However, the conventional permanent magnet rotating electric machine has a drawback in that the adoption of the concentrated windings results in reduction in an effective range of induced voltages, and that when the rotating electric machine is driven by a position sensorless inverter in the case of 120 degree energization, a position sensor signal due to the induced voltage is not obtained and thus the rotating electric machine is out of working order.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a permanent magnet rotating electric machine using a stator employing concentrated windings and a magnet-embedded rotor, which can be stably driven even when driven by a position sensorless inverter in the case of 120 degree energization.